


Up to No Good

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Every combination of Stiles/Allison/Kira, F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Playful Sex, Polyamory, Rimming, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Stiles is a pretty boy, The ladies try their hand at domination, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, With a cute ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sees Allison and Kira giggling together on the sofa, and he immediately knows they’re up to no good. He’s excited to see what they’ve got planned for him tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up to No Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derekslaura](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=derekslaura).



> For derekslaura's prompt: Allison/Stiles/Kira, Learning a new kink together/exploring each other’s kinks
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

The words on the laptop are starting to blur together. That’s the signal for Stiles to take a break from reading case files. He’s been trying to determine a link between three different burglary reports because his gut is telling him that they’re connected, but there isn’t any obvious evidence to support that gut feeling. He takes off his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose as he puts them on the bedside table. After moving the laptop to the bed beside him, he stands up and decides to get something to eat. He’s been so focused that he didn’t even realize it’s this late.

He walks down the hall from his room to the open concept living and kitchen area of the house he shares with Allison and Kira. Their bedroom doors are open but the rooms are dark. It’s still pretty funny that he somehow ended up staying in Beacon Hills and is living with Scott’s ex-girlfriends while his best friend actually went away to college. Kira’s taking classes at the local college, but Stiles and Allison both just went to the academy so they could begin working at the sheriff’s department as quickly as possible. They’ve been deputies for three years now, and he’s debating enrolling in some on-line classes to eventually get his criminology degree.

When he enters the living room, he sees Allison and Kira sitting close together, hair mussed and lipstick smeared. They’re whispering at each other, obviously up to no good based on the mischievous smiles they have on their lips. When they see him, they both giggle, which is rarely a good sign. “Do I want to know?” he asks suspiciously as he walks past the sofa on the way to the kitchen. He gets the carton of orange juice, twisting the lid off, then drinks straight from the carton. He tilts his head back, gulping down several swallows, reaching down to scratch at his lower belly. As he straightens his head, he hears more giggling, and turns to see Kira and Allison watching him. Their arms are crossed over the back of the sofa, their chins resting on their fists, and the look in their eyes has his dick twitching with interest.

“You shouldn’t drink from the carton, Stiles. That’s gross.” Kira wrinkles her nose in an adorable way even as she looks him over and licks her lips.

“You’ve had my dick in your mouth. I think you can handle drinking after me,” he points out, wiping the back of his hand across his lips as he leans over to get a carton of yogurt out of the back of the fridge. He almost bumps his head when he hears a wolf whistle.

“Look at that cute ass,” Allison says, whistling again when he stands up to glare at her. “Shake it for us, Stiles.”

“You two are definitely feisty tonight.” Stiles grabs a spoon from the drawer and walks barefoot across the wood floor to the big armchair near the sofa. Curling up in it, he starts to eat his yogurt. It’s Cherry, and he’s hungry, so he licks the spoon after each bite. And, yeah, he licks it in a hopefully sexy way but, really, the women deserve it for ogling him like he’s a piece of meat. When he notices Kira staring at his mouth, he wiggles his tongue at her in a very suggestive way.

Scott doesn’t exactly know that Stiles has this open sexual relationship thing with his roommates, mostly because Stiles would rather tell him about it in person than over Skype since said roommates happen to also be Scott’s exes. It could be awkward for Scotty, and Stiles would rather just avoid any possible tension between him and his bro. Scott’s been dating a girl he met at school, is pretty serious about her, but there’s still probably going to be some weirdness, and possibly some blame towards Stiles as if he’s the reason all this happened. He isn’t, but Scott might not understand that unless he’s there with them when they tell him about it.

Hell, it’s not like he ever thought sharing a house with Kira and Allison would end up becoming something more than just close friendship. It took a while to develop, but the sexual tension had eventually snapped after a couple bottles of wine and a few rounds of strip poker about five months ago. Allison made the first move, and he and Kira eagerly responded. Since then, they never shut their bedroom doors unless they want some alone time, and they even go out on group dates together, so it isn’t all just sex. But there’s still a lot of sex, between two of them at a time or all three. It isn’t uncommon for him to wake up with a mouth wrapped around his dick or a warm wet cunt rubbing against his thigh or two beautiful women curled up against him just sleeping. It’s fun, they all like each other a lot, and the sex is hot as fuck, so he doesn’t really see any issues with their arrangement. Besides, Kira and Allison are pretty amazing.

That doesn’t mean he trusts them at all when they sit there looking like they could give the Weasley twins a run for their money.

“Stiles, if you need to use your tongue that badly, I’ve got something you can lick,” Allison tells him, obviously not as impressed with his spoon action as Kira.

“No fair. I called dibs on his mouth earlier.” Kira pouts and elbows Allison.

“You had your chance and didn’t say anything.” Allison is gloating as she looks at Stiles. “Why don’t you stand up and let us look at you?”

Stiles arches a brow as he scratches his neck. “Look at me?” He looks between them. “Why do I get the feeling that you’re up to no good?”

“Because you’re so smart?” Kira grins at him. “We want to objectify you, Stiles. C’mon, stand up.”

“I reserve the right to stop this at any point,” he mutters as he puts his yogurt container and spoon on the coffee table before standing up. His sweats are old and somewhat threadbare, hanging low on his hips, and he’s wearing a BHSD shirt that’s been washed so many times that it’s now a little tight. He puts his hands up as if to show himself off. “Ta da. It’s Stiles!”

“No one should look that good in sweats,” Allison informs him primly. She licks her lips. “Turn around for us, slowly.”

“Yes, mistress,” he quips, smirking at her when she rolls her eyes. He slowly turns around, stopping when she tells him to. “Are you seriously staring at my ass?”

“It looks so good in those sweats.” Kira sighs. “Bend over for us.”

“I don’t know if I approve of this objectification.” Stiles glances over his shoulder at them. “Is this how women feel all the time?”

“All. The. Time.” Allison dimples at him. “Now bend over, pretty boy. Let us see that cute ass.”

Stiles bends over. “This good?”

“Perfect,” Kira says. “Why don’t you jiggle it a little?”

“My ass is firm, thank you very much. It doesn’t jiggle.” Stiles shimmies a little, though.

“It is very firm,” Allison agrees. He hears footsteps then there’s a slap against his ass cheek. “I want to fuck you, pretty boy.” She presses her hips against his ass as she reaches around him to stroke his belly. “Will you let us fuck you tonight?”

Stiles straightens up and steps away, turning to face her and Kira. “Seriously?”

“Totally serious.” Kira grins. “We even bought new toys just for you.”

“We know you like it when we play with your ass,” Allison tells him. “And we know about the toy you have in your bedside drawer. We’ll make it good for you.”

“I’ve never…” Stiles runs his fingers through his hair and tugs. “Yeah, I’m also attracted to men, but I haven’t ever been with one before. My little toy isn’t quite the same as you two fucking me.”

“We’ll be gentle.” Kira walks over to him and kisses his cheek. “If you say yes, I’ll rim you until you’re loose and ready for Allison’s cock.”

“And I’ll make it so good for you, Stiles.” Allison brushes her lips against his. “I’ll have you begging by the time we’re done.”

“You’re both evil,” he mutters, closing his eyes as they kiss his face and shove his shirt up so they can touch his chest and belly. Their fingernails are lightly scraping his skin, fingers going further down until they’re following the trail of his hair on his lower abdomen as it disappears into the waistband of his sweats. “Fine. You can fuck me.”

“Great!” Kira beams at him before leaning up to kiss him, licking at his lips until he parts them. Allison is kissing his neck, playing connect the moles with her tongue as she moves her hand inside his sweats. When her soft fingers curl around his dick, he bucks his hips forward.

“Let’s go to my room. We’ve got everything in there waiting for us.” Allison pets the head of his dick before pulling her hand out of his underwear.

Stiles follows the wicked women in his life down the hall to the master bedroom. Allison’s dad owns their house, so it’s only fair she get the master. She’s got the king size bed, too, not that they’ve told anyone _why_ she suddenly upgraded from a full a few months ago. Despite this, they often end up sleeping in Stiles’ queen because he falls asleep reviewing case files or watching Netflix all the time. They’ve been discussing making the smaller fourth bedroom slash office into a personal retreat for Allison and just using the master as _their_ bedroom, but they haven’t made any definite plans yet. It would be hard to explain to visitors why their clothes and stuff were all in the same closet, and their relationship isn’t at the point where they want to tell anyone else about it yet. It’s still too new and unusual, and they’re trying to figure out how to balance and make it all work before outside influences can try interfering with it.

“We bought you a present.” Kira gets a wrapped box off Allison’s dresser and hands it to him before she sits on the side of the bed. Allison sits behind her, dimpling at him as he looks from the brightly wrapped gift back to them.

“Open it!” Allison rests her chin on Kira’s shoulder.

“It isn’t my birthday, and Christmas is months away, so I’m assuming this is a sexy type of gift,” he tells them as he pulls the bow to unravel it. Once the bow is off, he rips into the paper and then opens the box. He sees bright red lace and black lace, blinking at the contents as he carefully picks up a scrap of fabric that looks like fancy girl panties. “Uh…thanks?”

“They’re made for men,” Kira tells him. “I saw them on-line ages ago and bookmarked the site for…reasons…” She ducks her head and grins. “And I showed Aly, so we decided to get you a couple of pairs.”

“They’ll look so good on that cute ass of yours.” Allison makes a motion with her hand. “Go on, strip and try them on. We want to see our pretty boy wearing his new panties.”

Stiles fingers the lace, rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger as he stares at them. “What’s with this whole pretty boy thing?” he asks curiously. There’s only a brief moment when he considers whether he’s going to actually wear the panties or not. Of course he is. They’re hot, and the idea of his partners ogling him while he’s wearing pretty lace has his dick responding very favorably.

“The movies we watch together always have the women calling the man these nasty names like little slut and whore boy,” Kira explains, a look of distaste on her face. “Those are just not very sexy.”

“Besides, you’re our pretty boy, with your pretty lips and pretty eyes and pretty moles and pretty ass.” Allison smiles sweetly. “It seems the better choice because we want to use you for our pleasure and fuck that tight ass of yours, but we don’t go for that whole humiliation degrading thing.”

“It’s really difficult finding dominating women and sub men videos that don’t have a lot of that stuff,” Kira adds. “We researched it when we got the idea, to make sure we’re able to make this good for you, too.”

“You watched porn as research? I’m glad you decided not to call me whore boy. That wouldn’t have really put me in the mood. Pretty boy isn’t that bad.” Stiles laughs. “What am I going to do with you two?”

“We’ve got tons of ideas, but they’ll have to wait. Tonight, your ass is ours.” Allison waggles her eyebrows at him and leers. “Now put on your panties and show us how well our present fits.”

“Bossy,” he teases even as he obeys. He pulls his t-shirt over his head, deliberately flexing as he drops it on the floor. He knows he’s got some decent muscles, even if he isn’t going to win any shirtless muscle man contests any time soon. His arms are good, though, and his stomach isn’t soft, so he’s satisfied. When he pushes his sweats off, he hooks his fingers in the waistband of his underwear and shoves them down, too. His dick is definitely interested in the women’s plans for him tonight, already half hard and bobbing in front of him at half-mast.

“The red ones, please.” Kira gives him a pretty smile as she moves her hand up and down Allison’s thigh.

“Sure.” He gets the red pair out of the box, leaving the black ones and noticing a pair of emerald green ones on the bottom. Three pairs of man panties means the ladies are _very_ invested in him wearing scraps of lace. He steps into the red panties and slowly pulls them up his legs, not used to the scrape of lace against his skin. When they’re pulled up, he has to adjust himself because his dick isn’t wanting to be restrained.

“Fuck. You’re so hot,” Allison murmurs, her heated gaze moving over him so intensely that it gives him goosebumps. “Let’s see that ass, pretty boy.”

Stiles turns around and doesn’t even wait to be told to bend over. He just does it, eyelids fluttering at the feel of lace pulled taut across his ass and snugly hugging his dick. He groans when a hand suddenly slaps his ass just hard enough to sting but not with an intent to hurt.

“Such a cute ass.” Kira strokes the left cheek of his ass through the panties. “How do they feel, pretty boy?”

“Good,” he groans, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth when Allison’s hand joins Kira’s. They’re rubbing his ass, pushing the lace between his cheeks, cupping his balls through the material, teasing his dick with light strokes through the panties. “So good.”

“I can’t wait to fuck this ass.” Allison slaps it hard, her breathing become more ragged when he whimpers. “You’re desperate for it, aren’t you? You can’t wait to have me buried inside that tight little hole.”

“Such a naughty boy,” Kira scolds, squeezing his dick through the panties. “Look how hard you’re getting.”

Stiles straightens up, watching Kira’s hand on his dick. “I’ve been a bad boy,” he admits, glancing up to see her face. Her eyes widen and her lips part as her fingers involuntarily squeeze him. “Such a naughty boy.”

“Maybe our pretty boy needs a spanking,” Allison muses, slapping his ass again, hard enough to make him buck his hips forward. “No, I think he’d enjoy that too much. He needs punished.”

Stiles feels her hand move along his hip until she’s standing in front of him. She winks at him before she tangles her fingers in Kira’s hair, tugging her head back so they can kiss. Stiles bites his bottom lip as he watches them kiss, his dick hardening even more. He’s surprised he hasn’t ripped through the lace panties yet. Kira lets go of his dick and starts pushing Allison’s shirt off her shoulders, leaving her in her bra and panties. “Uh, this isn’t really punishment, either,” he points out, reaching down to touch his dick as he watches them strip each other in between kisses.

“Don’t touch that.” Kira slaps his wrist and smirks. “That’s ours. Go kneel on the bed, pretty boy. Face the wall. Get that cute ass in the air.”

He sees a glimpse of bare skin and Allison’s tits before he turns and walks over to the bed. He crawls onto it, kneeling with his ass up, almost like he’s offering it to them. He can hear them behind him, licking and sucking, making deliberately loud noises just to make him suffer because he can’t see them. There’s a tension in his muscles as he kneels like this, trying to remain rigid without just falling onto the bed in a lazy heap. It’s hard to know how long he’s kneeling before suddenly wet fingers are rubbed against his lips. He opens his mouth, sucking the taste of Kira off Allison’s hand while she pets his hair.

“That’s a good boy.” Allison drags her thumb down his bottom lip and smiles. “Stay like this. If you fall, I’ll have to fuck Kira before I fuck you.”

He turns his head to watch her walk to her closet. Kira is behind him on the bed, her hair brushing along his spine as she kisses his back. “I’m going to get you ready now, pretty boy.” Kira laughs in delight when he whimpers. She squeezes his ass cheeks before she kisses his ass through the lace panties. Her tongue is wet against the fabric, teasing him as he watches Allison put on a harness and attach a dildo to it that’s almost as long as his dick but not as thick, thank fuck.

“Stop teasing him, Kira. He’s going to need prepped well because my cock is pretty big,” Allison says, stroking her fingers over the dildo as she rejoins them. “Get that tight ass loose for me. I bet he’s never had anything this big inside him. Have you, pretty boy?”

“No.” He ducks his head, arching his back when Kira slides the panties down around his thighs and licks a path from his balls to his hole. “Just my fingers and a small toy.”

“You’ve thought about it, though.” Allison dimples at him as she crawls onto the bed in front of him. “I bet you’ve jerked off thinking about getting fucked. Probably fucked yourself raw imagining getting pinned and taken.” She leans down to brush her lips against his. “I want you to suck my cock now. Get it real wet because it might just be the only lube I use.”

“Aly,” he warns, eyes rolling back suddenly when Kira’s tongue pushes into his ass. Her fingers are squeezing his balls, kneading them as she licks his ass.

“You should see him, Kira. He’s beautiful like this. Not at all in control anymore. Reduced to a whimpering pretty boy who will do whatever we want in order to come.” Allison traces the curve of his lips with her dildo. “Open up. I’m going to fuck your mouth now.”

“He’s so tight,” Kira says, easing a slim finger inside him. “I don’t think he plays with his ass nearly enough. It’s such a great ass. It’s a shame that it’s been neglected for so long.”

Stiles hasn’t ever sucked dick before, but he knows what he likes, and he’s watched porn. While it’s just a toy, he still wants to make sure it’s good and wet because Aly very well might not use any other lube. The thought makes him clench tight around Kira’s fingers. The toy tastes like plastic, pliant but firm against his tongue. Allison pushes forward too far, making him choke and gag on the toy. She pulls out quickly, giving him an apologetic smile. “It’s okay,” he murmurs, parting his lips again and sucking the toy into his mouth.

“He’s taking three of my fingers now, but he’s still real tight.” Kira nips at his ass cheek as she pushes her fingers in deeper, spreading them to stretch him even more. Stiles can feel her tits against his back when she shifts to lean over him, her nipples grazing his skin.

“Do you think he’s loose enough?” Allison is brushing her fingers through his hair as he slurps and sucks the toy. “I want to fuck him so bad.”

“Just go slow and it should be okay. He’ll stretch.” Kira pulls her fingers out as Allison pushes his face off her dick. “I want his mouth now.”

“Can I take the panties off?” he asks, voice hoarse after having the toy in his throat. The lace is gathered around his thighs, stretched tight, and it’s limiting some of his movement because it’ll rip if he moves too much.

“Nope. I want to fuck you when you’re wearing them.” Allison slaps his ass cheek before spreading his cheeks. “God, I can’t believe you’re letting us do this. Such an amazing ass, pretty boy. So firm and pert, it’s no wonder you look so good in your uniform pants. I bet so many men would hate me for taking your ass cherry.”

“Crass,” he mutters, tilting his ass more to show it off to her.

“But true.” Kira takes Allison’s place in front of him, spreading her legs and bringing his face down against her wet cunt. “We’ve seen so many of them staring at that bubble butt, wishing they had you on your knees. Between that and your cocksucking lips, it’s a surprise you haven’t been with a man before.”

“Kira!” He looks up at her, surprised by her rather vulgar comments. Vulgar is usually his thing and occasionally Allison’s. Kira is their sweet precious cinnamon roll who can kick your ass but would feel guilty after.

“What? I’ve got eyes. Those lips would make me want to get my cock between them if I had one,” she says sweetly. “Don’t give me that look. It’s your fault. You two are just bad influences.”

“Two?” Allison scoffs. “Stiles is usually the one with the filthy little mouth. Such dirty words from our pretty boy. Not tonight, though. Tonight, he’s almost too quiet. We’ve been keeping his mouth otherwise occupied.”

“Evil, the both of you,” Stiles says, swaying slightly on his knees as he leans forward to kiss Kira’s inner thigh.

“You love us.” Allison kisses the small of his back before he hears the lid open on the bottle of lube. Soon, cold liquid is dripping between his cheeks. He wants to curse at her for not warming it up, but he figures she did it deliberately so why bother? Instead, he focuses on Kira. She’s soaking wet, her curls matted with dampness, probably from Allison finger fucking her earlier. He licks her from ass to clit, lazily lapping up her wetness as she starts pulling on his hair. “You need to relax for me, pretty boy. I’m going to fuck you now.”

Stiles immediately tenses at her words, but he forces himself to relax. He grunts against Kira’s cunt when the toy presses inside his ass, not enjoying the feeling at all. Kira has her legs wrapped around his head as she rolls her hips up to fuck his face. “You’ve got to help her out, Stiles. Bear down, like you need to go to the bathroom. Let her inside.”

“Oh, that’s working. Good job, pretty boy.” Allison slowly pushes more of the toy into his ass. It’s still uncomfortable and not fun at all, but Stiles is trying to relax. Gradually, she eases more and more inside until she’s finally got her thighs against his ass. “So good for us. Fuck. This is…wow. You okay?”

“Hurts,” he admits, not bothering to hide his discomfort. “Just…don’t move for a minute. I need to adjust.” He sucks on Kira’s clit as Allison gives him time, reaching around to stroke his dick while waiting. That feels real good, and he’s soon pushing his ass back against her, wanting her to move. He tries telling her to move, but Kira’s got his face buried in her cunt, so his words are muffled. She seems to understand anyway because she starts to move.

Fuck, that feels pretty damn good.

“I want him inside me,” Kira decides. “While you fuck him. Let’s make a sandwich with Stiles in the middle.”

“Look at how he’s fucking himself on my cock,” Allison murmurs, her hand sliding across his sweat slick back. “We’ve got to find a real boy to fuck our pretty boy for us some time, Kira. I bet he’d look even more beautiful taking a real cock.”

“Oh, could we?” Kira grinds herself against Stiles’ mouth. “Maybe someone who would play with us, too.”

“Let go of his head and we can move him so you can get fucked.” Allison eases out of his ass, which clenches around air after being so full. Kira wiggles under him, sliding the condom over his dick before guiding it into her wet heat as she kisses him. He thrusts forward, fucking her hard and deep, then Allison is back, fucking him just the same. She’s gripping his hips tight enough that he expects there will be bruises. “And, sure, we can find someone someday. I bet you’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you, pretty boy? That pizza guy who always stares at your mouth maybe? Or Kira’s math professor who practically drooled on you when we met him? Or someone closer to home. Someone like Jordan or even Derek would probably love a chance at this tight ass.”

Stiles bucks forward and gasps at that thought, earning him a knowing chuckle from Kira. “I think he likes the idea, Aly,” she says, smiling up at Stiles before pushing his face against her tits. He gets the hint, immediately sucking on her nipple, laving it with his tongue. “I don’t know if I want to share him, though.”

“You’re so selfish and greedy, Kira.” Allison laughs as she thrusts particularly deep into Stiles’ ass. She’s got an angle going that rubs against his prostate every time she moves, and it’s driving him insane. Between that and Kira’s wet heat, it’s just too much.

On Allison’s next thrust forward, he comes, spilling into the condom as Kira squeezes him tight. She keeps fucking him through his orgasm, basically using him to fuck into Kira, who is getting closer to her own orgasm. Stiles lets them use him, rolling his hips slightly to grind against Kira in the way he knows usually sets her off. She comes with a soft cry, shuddering and scratching his back as her orgasm hits. Allison finally pulls out of him, unbuckling her harness and taking it off before she crawls over to join them. Kira rolls over and moves between her legs, licking up the wet smears on her thighs and using her fingers to get her off. Stiles watches as Allison pushes down against Kira’s hand, as Kira sucks Aly’s clit, as Allison squeezes her tits and babbles in that adorable way she often does when she’s about to come.

“Gonna…gonna…” Allison gasps before she tenses suddenly, body soon shuddering as she comes. He takes the condom off, tying it before tossing it on the floor before he crawls over to them, kissing her as she comes down from her orgasm. Then he kisses Kira, tasting Aly on her tongue. He sucks her tongue, wanting every drop he can get.

After, they’re lying together under the sheets. Stiles is sore but in a good way, and he’s got Kira and Allison curled up on either side of him. Kira keeps smiling, and Allison’s dimples have made several appearances, but none of them are speaking. His lacy panties are on the floor now, to be washed later because, yeah, he’ll be keeping those because he enjoys wearing them as much as the ladies like seeing him in them. He looks between the two of them and huffs out a laugh. “What?”

“What what?” Kira asks with a rather bad attempt at an innocent expression.

“Don’t look at me. I’m still smug about being the first one in your ass,” Allison tells him with a flash of dimples.

“Nice to hear that taking my virginity is worth bragging about,” he mutters, poking both of them in the ribs when they just giggle. “You’re being sneaky again, and I want to know why.”

“Stop your pouting, pretty boy.” Kira kisses his jaw. “We aren’t being sneaky.”

“Not at all.” Allison leans up to kiss his cheek before giving him a serious look. “We don’t want to share you right now, just so you know. We discussed it non-verbally, and we like having you to ourselves.”

“Well, that’s good. It’s nice to know I’m considered a possession now,” he teases, pinching their hips this time. That earns him a slap on his belly from Kira and a slap on his thigh from Allison. “I like things pretty much as they are between us, anyway, if my opinion counts.”

“Of course it counts, Stiles.” Kira moves her hand down his body and lazily strokes his spent dick. “You know, it’s my turn next. My cock is bigger than Aly’s, though. Not as big as this,” she says, squeezing his dick, “but still bigger than hers.”

“Mine is a good cock for fucking. Anyway, don’t you know that size doesn’t matter?” Allison sticks her tongue out at Kira.

“Is that really true?” Stiles is curious. “I’ve always wondered if it’s true or just something people tell those with insecurities.”

“Your cock is excellent,” Allison informs him. “Not as long as Scott’s, but a lot thicker. I prefer girth over length, but some women prefer the opposite.”

“I don’t.” Kira makes a face. “I’d rather have that nice stretch and get it deep enough to feel without being too deep. Anyway, we can’t answer for all women. We’re just two out of billions.”

“But the best two.” Allison arches a brow and gives him a look.

“Right. Definitely the best two,” he agrees quickly. “So...what other kinds of movies have you two been watching without me? Should I be worried?”

Allison and Kira look at each other and just giggle, which is answer enough. Those two are definitely up to no good. Fortunately, he’s never been one to care about getting into trouble, especially not if the results are like they were tonight. Stiles slowly smiles as he hugs them closer to him. Besides, they’re practically amateurs when it comes to getting into mischief. And he just so happens to be a master, so he’s looking forward to showing them how it’s done.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts. Just choose a prompt or two from [this list](http://inell.tumblr.com/post/138119657491/my-favorite-tropes-prompt-me) and drop the prompt(s) with a ship in my [ask](http://inell.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
